


#LoveWins

by bloodyinspiredglader



Series: random drabbles of gayness [4]
Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Short One Shot, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 03:53:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6737134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodyinspiredglader/pseuds/bloodyinspiredglader
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>to celebrate Trials of Apollo's release and Solangelo going canon, I decided to write this quick little drabble!</p>
            </blockquote>





	#LoveWins

**From: Percy**  
**To: Will**  
**Dude, check the news!!!! you and nico will be happy i bet**

 

**From: Will**  
**To: Percy**  
**kk**

 

Will turned on the TV, flipping to the news station. The reporter was in the middle of talking. "-Obama signed a bill into law legalizing gay same-sex marriage in all 50 states." Will clapped his hand over his mouth, trying to stop himself from screaming out loud, as Nico was sleeping. He and Nico had been waiting for what had seemed like an eternity. If Thalia and Reyna didn't know, they should.

**From: Will**  
**To: Thalia**  
**did you see the news??**

 

Will didn't even wait for her to respond before he went outside, grabbing his rainbow flag as he went. Next to the American flag, there had always been an empty space that Will had planned on putting the gay flag in when the time was right. He knew that time had come and put the flag in the holder, extending it so it would be more visible. He didn't care what people thought anymore. Will was proud of his sexuality, especially today. He went back inside and headed up to his and Nico's room, rolling his eyes when he saw that Nico was still asleep. Will went over and sat next to him, brushing a stray black hair out of Nico's face. "Wake up, sleepyhead." he whispered, giving Nico a quick peck on the lips. 

Nico opened his eyes to see his boyfriend leaning over him, a huge smile fixed on his face. "What's up with the smile, sunshine?" he sat up, rubbing his eyes and yawning.

"I'm just happy, I suppose. Come on, I have something to show you." Will bounded downstairs. 

Nico rolled his eyes. _That kid is too enthusiastic for morning_ , he thought. He got out of bed, stretching before following Will downstairs. When Nico passed a window, he was surprised to see that Will's gay pride flag was waving in the wind. This was odd; it wasn't there last night. Unless... No, that can't be possible. He located Will in the living room, looking at the TV. It was on the local news channel. Nico thought this was odd too, as Will never watched the news.

"Watch." Will pressed play. 

"-Obama signed a bill into law legalizing gay same-sex marriage in all 50 states." 

Nico stood dumbfounded, waiting for Will to tell him that this was all a joke, but he didn't. Will's smile was so wide that Nico thought he would break his jaw. "I guess this would be a good time to use this." Will got down on one knee and took out a small black box. "Nico di Angelo, will you marry me?" 

Nico put a hand over his mouth, his eyes watering. He nodded several times. "Yes, a million times yes." Nico said when he was finally able to find his voice. Will smiled softly, slipping the ring onto Nico's finger and wrapping his arms around his waist. He pulled him closer, pressing his lips against Nico's. 

Nico didn't want to start crying while he was kissing Will, so he pulled away before he could start, burying his face in Will's chest. "I fucking love you, Will."

"Love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> paradiseweekes.tumblr.com


End file.
